Kitten Tail
by x.LeafyBoo
Summary: Au Modern Day. Kakashi is a cat, and Minato is his owner. After Minato brings home a new kitten-Tenzou- Kakashi struggles to share his home with the new addition, while Tenzou tries to be friends with his new roommate, leaving Minato to keep the peace. A lot of fluff (literally), no pairings. Kakashi being an asshole. R&R plz!
1. The New Kit

Sorry for not updating or giving any indication that I am still alive :(. I made this story out of boredom, hope you guys enjoy! ^.^

* * *

Kakashi opened his eyes and blinked away the last reminants of his nap. He stood up and stretched, arching his tail over his back and yawning. Today was the day his owner, Minato would get another kitten. Kakashi was less than thrilled, and had attempted to change the man's mind. But after many failed attempts, many of which had left Kakashi locked in his room as punishment, the young cat gave up and let Minato do as he wished. When he had woken, Kakashi saw that Minato had already left, so he jumped up onto the big brown couch and began to groom himself. Slicking down his long silver grey fur, Kakashi kept his ears strained, waiting for Minato and the new kitten. He licked his paw and brought it up to his black tipped face, rubbing it over his ears and muzzle; he had to look presentable to the new arrival, regardless of his attitude toward it. Kakashi craned his neck back so that he could reach the fur on his shoulder, it took half an hour to lick his fur until it shone. When he had finished, Kakashi jumped off the couch and sat in front of his food bowl, he ate a few of the hard pellets and drank some of the fresh water in the bowl next to him. Minato still hadn't come, so he sat expectantly in front of the door and waited.

After several minutes, Kakashi heard Minato's car roll into the driveway. His ears twitched as he listened to the slam of a car door and the crunch of shoes on gravel. Kakashi readied himself, the clicking of the key as it turned in the lock made his heart speed up and his body tense. Kakashi forced himself to sit still as the door slowly opened to reveal Minato. The man's sun-like blonde hair glowed and made a halo around his head as he looked down at Kakashi, unsurprised at the sight of his kitten waiting for him. Minato came in and closed the door, he was smiling uncontrollably as he set the box that he had held under his arm down for Kakashi to inspect.

"Hello Kakashi-kun, I brought you a new playmate!" Minato closed his eyes and gave Kakashi his biggest smile, excited about the new kitten. Kakashi stared blankly at him for a moment, then took a cautious step toward the box, sniffing it. He heard scuffling from within and moved closer, he couldn't see what was inside because of the lid that was there. Minato bent down and took the lid off the box. Kakashi peered into the opened container and was confronted with a brown ball of fur, it brought it's head up to Kakashi and looked at him. Kakashi stared into the large almond shaped eyes, they were solid black and watched him with an intensity that made Kakashi's pelt twitch. The brown scrap stood and gazed up at Kakashi, since the new kit was younger than him, it had to angle its head up to lock eyes with him. He walked around the box and measured the kit, it was male, his sturdy shoulders portrayed how broad and muscular the kit would be as an adult, his legs were slightly shorter than they should be, and his face had soft features. Kakashi looked at his pelt and saw that the kit's short fur was completely brown, it was a very neutral brown, neither dark nor light.

'Plain,' Kakashi thought with disdain, 'what's so special about him?' Kakashi wasn't sure what Minato saw in this kit, maybe he had just picked at random and this one had been lucky. Kakashi looked questioningly up at Minato.

"His name is Tenzou, isn't he a cutie!" Minato exclaimed. He reached into the box and picked up Tenzou, he set him down next to Kakashi.

"Get that thing away from me!" Kakashi hissed, he jumped away from the small kit, ears flat against his head and one paw extended threateningly. 'How dare he put that-that **thing** next to him!' He was offended by Tenzou and furious that Minato had brought a new cat into **his** house.

"Kakashi! Don't be rude!" Minato's eyes flashed angrily at Kakashi, but the small cat gave no indication that he regretted what he had said or done. Quite the contrary, Kakashi's eyes darted up and locked with Minato's, he glared at the man and whipped his tail. Kakashi turned his back to his owner and gave the kit a look that made him cower away from Kakashi, ears back and body close to the ground. Kakashi stalked off and raced up the stairs, the last thing Minato and Tenzou saw was the tip of his tail from around the corner as he went up the stairwell that lead to the second floor.

Kakashi quickly trotted into Minato's room and slipped under his bed, he backed himself into the corner and laid his head on his paws in despair. He knew that Minato had brought the new cat to replace him, Kakashi couldn't blame him, he had been a horrible companion; always questioning his owner and refusing to do as he said, always getting into trouble and never apologizing.

"Minato doesn't love me anymore," Kakashi whispered, his voice full of anguish, "he's going to replace me with Tenzou..." He sobbed quietly to himself.

* * *

^3^ Tell me whatcha think ;D (Sorry if its choppy, I typed this up in one day)


	2. Tenzou's Past

Here's chapter 2 ^o^, enjoy!

* * *

Minato sighed as he watched Kakashi's tail disappear around the corner of the stairwell. He had hoped that Kakashi would openly welcome Tenzou, but he had already suspected that the aggressive kit would react badly to a new cat in the house. Minato looked down at Tenzou, his fur stuck out in all angles and his eyes were wide with fear and confusion. 'Poor little scrap," Minato thought, 'Kakashi almost attacked him.' He bent down and picked up the shaking kit, he was incredibly light and quickly burrowed into the crook of Minato's arm. The man smiled down at the ball of fur in his arms, but frowned as he looked up at the ceiling, worried about what Kakashi was thinking or planning to do. After a few moments, Minato pushed the issue of Kakashi to the back of his mind and focused on calming Tenzou down so that he could get settled in.

"Why does he hate me?" Tenzou looked at Minato, his eyes were wide and full of hurt. Minato scratched the back of the kit's head before he answered.

"Kakashi doesn't hate you, he just... doesn't know how to react to you, that's all," Minato smiled at Tenzou, trying to convince himself and the kit that Kakashi's outburst was just brought on by uncertainty. Tenzou's eyes brightened, he seemed to believe Minato, 'Good,' Minato thought, 'it's best if he doesn't take Kakashi's actions seriously." Minato walked the kit to the cat room.

"Here is your room, this is where you eat, drink, and do your business," Minato said as he pointed to the bowls and to the cat litter. "You don't have to sleep here though, sleep anywhere you want as long as you don't scratch the furniture."

"Okay!" Tenzou looked around the room with wonder in his eyes. He couldn't believe that he had a room! He knew that this room was for both him and Kakashi, a small fragment of fear seeped into his heart, but he pushed that away, he could be friends with Kakashi. Tenzou was convinced that Kakashi's initial reaction to him was just panic, not something serious. He struggled in Minato's grip, wanting to inspect his new room. The man put him down gently and watched as the brown scrap scurried into the cat room to explore. He sniffed the food and took a bite of one of the hard pellets, the taste was quite bland, but Tenzou didn't care; he was lucky that the blonde man had taken him home instead of leaving him in the pet store like all the other people did. When they looked at him, he could see how uninterested they were. The other people liked kittens with different colors or cool markings, but he was only one color and didn't have any distinct characteristics, he only had a little nick in his right ear from when he had been a stray with his mother. He didn't remember how she looked or what she was like, he only remembered that one day they had been confronted by an aggressive cat that had given him the scratch and killed her. He didn't have any siblings so when she had screamed for him to run, he did and didn't look back. It wasn't long until someone had found him shivering on the curb in the freezing rain, they brought him to the pet store where they cleaned him and fed him. They were kind and even put him into the area where people could adopt him, but when no one took him home, they started talking about putting him into a shelter. His blood had run cold when he heard one of them try to defend him for fear of the shelter putting him to sleep, he instantly understood, if no one adopted him from the shelter, they would kill him to make room for another animal. He had retreated under one of the structures in the pen, fear clawing at his heart, sending his thoughts into a frenzy. He imagined how they would kill him and how know one would give any thought of his absence. It was then that Tenzou realized how alone he was, his mother was killed, he had no siblings, and no human would pay any attention to him. Even the pen was empty, every other kit having been adopted and brought to their new home. Tenzou had curled up into a ball, trying to escape his cruel reality, it was then that he heard a man ask one of the working people if they had anymore kittens, he poked his head out from underneath the thing he was hiding under. The man, whose hair was as bright as the sun, looked at him and smiled. Tenzou watched in disbelief as the man walked over to him and turned to the working person.

"I would like this one," he said. He turned back to the kitten and leaned forward. "Hello, I'm Minato. What's your name?" Tenzou looked into the man's eyes, his own were wide with astonishment, he had been adopted at last! He crawled out from under his shelter and padded over to the man.

"M-My name is Tenzou," he said shakily, his tail was swishing rapidly from the happiness and excitement that he felt. His new owner, Minato, picked him up and hugged him tenderly. Tenzou had never felt so safe and happy, he pressed himself to Minato as he walked them to the working person where he paid for him and put him in the box, promising not to drop the box or leave without him. The darkness swallowed Tenzou, and when he could finally see light, he was in Minato's home with Kakashi watching him. The older kit's gaze made Tenzou uncomfortable, but he didn't care because he finally had a home!

Tenzou ate some more of the hard food and went over to the water to drink, it wasn't like the nasty metallic water in the pet store or the gritty water from the street, this water was fresh and rejuvenated Tenzou. He drank his fill and looked at the cat litter, he didn't need to go right now so he turned and padded out of his room. Tenzou walked over to Minato where he squatted just beyond the door to the cat room, Tenzou brushed against his hand and purred as Minato scratched his neck and back. He reared up on his back legs, one forepaw on the man's arm for leverage as he craned his neck to lick Minato's face. Tenzou dropped back onto four legs and rubbed his face against Minato's leg. He was the happiest cat in the world right now.

Minato grinned at Tenzou, he knew the kitten would be perfect for Kakashi and a good change for both of them. He and Kakashi had gotten into more quarrels and agreed less and less until Minato was forced to throw the mouthy kit into his room for extended periods of time. They needed a buffer between them, and Tenzou would be perfect, he might even be able to help with Kakashi's temper and bad habits.

'Hopefully,' Minato thought shaking his head, 'I don't know if anyone, human or feline, can change Kakashi's bad habits or his sour temper.' He stood up and left Tenzou to explore the rest of the down stairs while he went to check on Kakashi. He grabbed the broom, already aware of where Kakashi would be hiding.

'He's angry at me and yet he uses my bed as his hiding place," Minato chuckled as he walked up the stairwell, trying to make a plan that would get him back into Kakashi's good graces and make the defiant kit start to like Tenzou.

* * *

Leave a review, stay posted for chapter 3 ;)


	3. Exploring The New House

Hello! ^w^ Here's chapter 3

* * *

Tenzou watched Minato walk up the stairs. _'Why did he bring that stick thing?'_ Tenzou wasn't sure what Minato had taken with him, or why he needed it, it was fuzzy on end and thinned out into a smooth stick with a rounded edge. He stood and shook his head, it wasn't his place to question Minato. _'Besides, its not like he would hurt Kakashi. Its only to scare him, I think.'_ Tenzou wasn't certain what the stick was for, but he knew Kakashi was safe.

Tenzou turned and padded into the living room, he was going to explore the house. He stopped next to the couch and jumped onto it, from there he could see everything in the room. In front of Tenzou sat a wooden table, it was rectangular and the edges were rounded. On top of the table was an unlit candle and a vase of flowers. Tenzou jumped onto the table to inspect the flowers.

'They're so beautiful!' Tenzou stared at the flowers, their smooth petals were blue in the center but eventually faded out into white at the tips. He leaned forward to sniff them, his nose twitched at the scent. _'They smell so good,'_ Tenzou smiled, _'everything is perfect here._ ' He couldn't get over how fortunate he was to have been brought to this home. Tenzou jumped off the table and trotted into the kitchen. There, he could see tall wooden rectangles that rose from the floor, and when he slid his gaze upward, he could see a platform at the top of the rectangles. He craned his neck to see higher and was amazed to see even more of the mysterious wood jutting out from the walls. Turning around, Tenzou could see a large white box, it reached almost as high as the wooden rectangles that were attached to the walls. He could see that it was divided into two parts, the top part being smaller than the bottom. There were handles on the right edges of each section, Tenzou assumed that they opened up whenever Minato pulled on them. He looked over his shoulder at the rectangles, they had little knobs on them, like door knobs, _'Maybe they open when he twists them,'_ Tenzou thought, remembering when he watched the working people open the doors in the pet store. Tenzou turned back and looked at the thing next to the big white box, it was smaller than the box and had a large square in the middle that he could peer into, but the inside was too dark for Tenzou to see, he turned and looked up at the space between the wooden rectangles. It was too high for him to jump so he scampered over to the large wooden table that sat a little ways off from the kitchen. Jumping onto a chair and then onto the table, Tenzou gazed into the kitchen. The platform on top of the wooden rectangles was white with little black lines and dots, there were many things perched on it, food, decorations, and things the kit didn't recognize. But what took Tenzou's attention was the box-like hole in the platform, it was lined with silver and had a long stem that sprouted from the top of the hollow. Tenzou instantly recognized the silver stem and hollow box, it was a sink. He shivered, pelt twitching uncomfortably at the memory of being washed in the sink at the pet store. The scorching water seeping deep into his fur, burning his skin. And when he had tried to get out, the smooth silver walls towered over him like a prison. He was roughly handled and washed carelessly, soap getting into his eyes and burning the cut in his ear. Tenzou stared vacantly at the sink in his new home, _'Its smaller than the old one,'_ he tried to reason with his fears of being trapped in the silver cage, _'Minato would never hurt me like they did,'_ Tenzou found that thought comforting as he teared his gaze away from the kitchen and took a few calming breaths. _'This is my home now, I shouldn't be scared of it.'_

Tenzou jumped off the table and landed next to the chairs. He looked at the wooden legs and forgot all about the sink as he studied the chair closest to him. It had grooves in it that created beautiful designs, the kit leaned closer to see the fine details of each dip and curve. Tenzou soon lost himself in the designs, watching how each stroke lead into another and how each valley created a hill in the dark wood. He found a long line in one of the legs and followed it's path upward, but was shocked when he saw a jagged scratch run into it and across the leg in a horrible crooked path. Tenzou looked closely and saw that there were more that ran parallel to the first one, his heart exploded in a flurry of anger and resentment. _'Kakashi!'_ Tenzou knew that only a cat could have made these, and that the cat had to have been short as well as insensitive. He lashed his tail and bared his teeth, this was the one thing that Tenzou enjoyed to see, the carving of wood into something beautiful and amazing. The kit didn't know why he was drawn to wood craving, whenever he looked at other things like marble designs or stone pictures, he didn't really feel anything other than the basic appreciation of amazing art. But wood was always something that Tenzou loved to admire, he assumed it was because of natural swirling pattern and earthy smell that came from it. He wasn't exactly sure why he liked it, but Tenzou knew that what Kakashi had done was on purpose. He could see how Minato would love to have these chairs because of their artistic beauty, but Tenzou could also see how Kakashi would have raked his claws across the wood in an act of anger or defiance towards Minato. He turned away from the ruined masterpiece and padded back into the cat room where he groomed his ruffled fur and drank some of the refreshing water.

 _'I can't really judge Kakashi by only using our first encounter,'_ Tenzou thought, ashamed that he had jumped to the conclusion that Kakashi was a heartless jerk. _'Then that means I have to get to know him better,_ ' Tenzou brightened at the thought of being friends with Kakashi, but his thoughts instantly darkened. As if a roar of thunder had scared him still, Tenzou froze. He lowered his paw from where it had been smoothing down the fur his head, and stared blankly at his paws.

 _'I've never had a friend.'_

The thought made a needle pierce his heart. Pain and fear crashed over his consciousness, the pain made his heart throb and the fear squeezed it until his heart was at the brink of exploding.

 ** _"I've never had a friend."_**

Tenzou felt his eyes burn as he said the thought out loud in a broken whisper. The truth behind the words made the first drops run down his cheeks, but the anger and despair he felt from allowing his weakness to take over kept the tears running. In that moment, Tenzou felt truly alone. With his mother dead, his father never seen or heard from, and sitting in a stranger's house, Tenzou felt the hole that had been growing inside his heart, ever since the death of his mother, double. He lowered his head and clenched his teeth, barely suppressing the wail that threatened to escape his body.

Tenzou sat there for what felt like an eternity, taking in choked inhales and releasing shaky exhales. He listened to the soft patter of his tears dropping onto the ground and slowly calmed himself. He eased the grip that his fears had on his thoughts and nursed the pain in his heart. After a while, Tenzou sat up straight and erased any traces of the salty droplets on his face. He took a deep breath and let it out, grateful that it had stayed smooth. Tenzou looked toward the stairwell, uncertain of what he should do. He had already explored the floor he was on, but wasn't keen on seeing Minato, or Kakashi, after his episode. Tenzou got up and walked around a little bit, after he was certain that the pain had subsided he decided to go upstairs to see Minato.

Tenzou gazed up at the large steps, he was sure it would take a long while to climb them and a sliver of doubt came to him. _'What if Minato gets angry? After all, he never said that I could go upstairs,'_

 _'But he never said you **couldn't** go upstairs,' _ A small voice in the back of his mind purred. Tenzou padded confidently toward the steps, he knew that Minato wouldn't punish him for exploring more of the house.

Although he had a feeling that Minato wouldn't be glad with his appearance.

And as Tenzou pulled himself up into the first step, he felt his stomach drop like a stone...

 ** _'What if Kakashi's there?'_**

* * *

Please review and stay tuned for chapter 4! ** _  
_**


End file.
